Mira (D.A.)
|-|Intro= This weird but cool bae belongs to D.A. talons away please! |-|Mira= M I R A This girl belongs to D.A.. No touchies please. Cool code's by Avalon. "One can never have enough magic in their life. Just look around, let the colors blind you, and let the music free your soul..." ~ Mira A P P E A R A N C E Who's the weird glittery thing?... That would be Mira, tribeless healer and avid lover of knowledge. At first glance, one might mistake Mira for a tiny, feathered, and glittery hoax put together by some pranksters looking for a laugh. As you cautiously near her though you will reliaze she's real, and your mind might try to convince you she's a tragically mutated hybrid. Well, wrong again, she's solely a mystery... Mira has a tiny, fragile stature. Like a little glass figuerette, so delicate, that she may shatter at the softest touch. Small nimble talons, feathered white wings, and a long neck and tail. Her scales refract light like a mirror would, and the faintest of shimmers can be seen dancing about her body, like stardust poured on from above. Her horns are slim; the deepest grey forms the hue, and they softly jut skyward. They are shorter then most horns, but still wonderful as horns go. Her eyes are large, round, and silver. Like freshly polished dinner plates, or waxing moons. The hues of the loveliest nightshades surround her body; periwinkles, lavenders, and soft orchids. The hues of dreamscapes, or tranquil star kissed waters. Splashes of silver, indigo, and blue succumb to her neck, face, and forearms. Some colors even form tiny star speckles, and litter the scales beneath her eyes. Her tail is long, like I said before, but it is not reptilian... It is made up of a long, lavish fur, natural and shocking, in all its velvet beauty. It, like the rest of her, takes up the hues of the nighttime. Armor, lightweight and unthreatening, the shade of peaches and mint, align her shoulders, chest, back, forearms. While bands of grey feathers drape across each delicate wrist. A silver chain choker, with a sizeable crescent moon charm, hangs along her throat. Refracting the moon light beneath which she stands. Large, white roses, banded together in a lovely, essenced crown, falls around her head. Sometimes, sashes of the purest ivory wrap gently about her body, while satchels of medicines hang across her back. The dragoness's gaze is always pensive, kind, and mysterious. She glides along the ground she walks on, and her strides are soft. She speaks rarely, but when she does, her voice is sweet, and melodious. Her eyes are intelligent, but her stature is calm. She wishes to harm none, and help all. This is the healer. The healer of the night... P E R S O N A L I T Y Kind glances, soft smiles, intelligent words... Mira, in all her odd and intriguing glory; is not a brash or hot headed dragon, no, she is soft spoken. Preferring to listen rather than to speak, but occasionally phrases of greater truth and knowledge flow from her mouth. She is deep, philosophical and metaphorical, questioning the existence of dragonkind down to the very particles. She is a lover of truth, believing it must be spoken, but sometimes, it must be hushed for the greater good. She despises cruelty, lies, and suffering; and will do all in her power to ease the pain of this world. If there is anything she loves more then truth and purity, its knowledge; her entire essence longs for it. She will spend weeks at a time, locked in libraries, searching for just a glimpse of pure wisdom. She greatly enjoys speaking with philosophical minds, and can impress or intimidate the wisest and most pensive thinker. Most of all, Mira wants to help others. She wants to die giving other's her everything, curing them, encouraging them, teaching them. She loves it, it is her purpose, as she believes. She does not grow weary due to the fact she treats others the way she wishes to be treated. And with that, she's content. Not everyone loves this dragonesses though. For she speaks the truth and only the truth of a dragon's true nature. She ebbs deep into the mind and soul of one's personality, shattering fake bravado and petty lies. Most find this intimidating, or nosy; it is neither, she just says what she knows is right. Mira does not get easily offended by cruel words, instead, she takes on the world's beating with a gentle smile, and an empathic gesture. She does not mind fleeing from angry mobs, or getting accused for her powers and appearance. She does know when to slip away into the shadows, but if a dragon's life is endangered, and she knows she can save them, she'll stay and do her best to heal them, even if she endangers her own life. This is the healer. The kind, strange dragoness of oddity and night orbs. This is Mira.... S K I L L S *Agile, nimble, light on her talons *Empath, senses lies, sees through fake personas *Healer, ability to cure minor wounds, injuries, broken bones, etc. *Master of medical arts *Teleportation, the farthest she can "leap" to is roughly another kingdom from where she was previously, but she cannot "leap" over continents or bodies of water *Light manipulation, can emit small, colorful burst of blinding light from her talons H I S T O R Y Silence, darkness, moonlight. Not all are hatched in the comfort of homes, you know... Know one knows where Mira came from; some say she's blessed by angels, others say she was cursed in her egg... None know the truth, but some aren't quite short of it. Mira's egg was found nestled on the outskirts of a SkyWing village, there, a dragoness by the name of WarSong adopted the strange glistening, silver orb. The other SkyWing's spat things of hatred, and fear. Believing it to be an omen, while others thought it to be a blessing. All were doubtful though; all but WarSong. Without hesitation, she lifted the shell in her arms, and took it to her home. After she did that, strange things began. The moon turned red, daylight shortened, constellations moved, and water turned silver. The villagers were quick to blame WarSong and her cursed egg. They told her to throw it off a cliff, but she refused. At night, they mobbed her hut, burning it to the ground, and forcing her to retreat into the starlit forest. With the villager's torches visible through the barren trees, and their shouts echoing through the cold sky, she fled. She kept flying. Clutching her delicate prize, and not glancing back until she finally lost the mob when she reached the deepest part of the wood. The part the superstitious lot were too afraid to go into. There, WarSong found herself blinking and completely awestruck beneath the might and power of the full moon. It seemed so close, so protecting; it seemed to shield she and the egg from all that dare harm them. Then, the egg moved. It shuddered, and slowly, the silver shrapnels fell away. Revealing a tiny, odd creature. The SkyWing dragoness blinked, and the hatchling blinked back, with large silver eyes, mimicking the moon's own glory. Then, WarSong smiled, "Hello little one," She said softly, her words penetrating the darkness, and the moon smiled too. "What shall I call you?..." "Urple!" Replied the dragonet, gleefully, the moon beamed, as did WarSong. "Well, I'm definitely not calling you that, how about.." She trailed off, noticing how the little one's eyes acted as mirrors, refracting the brilliant starlight off her own radiant face. "Mirror..Mira..Yes, Mira, hello my dear Mira," She whispered, the moon seemed to nod in approval to this name. And watched as an unknown power was silently born into the world... Years passed, and Mira was raised in a small hut, carved from the hull of a monumental oak. She was raised by WarSong, the huntress, and was taught basic survival skills, reading, writing, and flight. She was forbidden to go into the village near her wooded home, but a part of her longed to see it with her own eyes. Beneath the blankets of night, Mira snuck out of her woodside cottage, and journeyed into the SkyWing village. At first, she was enthralled, but nothing lasts forever, she was discovered by a few merchants. At first glimpse of the dragonet, the screamed, calling her a "demon," or "monster. Before they could attack, she disappeared into a puff of deep blue smoke, and found herself back in her and WarSong's hut. She began sobbing, and WarSong ran to her daughter. Wrapping her in warm, crimson wings, she comforted her, not even angry, just relieved she was safe. Quietly, in choked words, Mira asked her mother a question, "W-what am I?" WarSong smiled, in the way all mother's do when their dragonets ask them a silly question. "You are all you need to be." She answered, Mira nodded... "Why are other dragons cruel?.." She asked again, "Because, they fear...There is not enough good in this world." Sighed the SkyWing, Mira place her small, crescent shaped talons into her mother's large, sharp ones. "I will be good then Mother.." WarSong smiled. "I know, Love, I know...." T R I V I A * name is pronounced (My-Ra) * always smells like coins * when she teleports it appears that she literally disappears into a puff of blue smoke * when she reappears anyone within a 3 mile radius will hear the faint, and mystical tinkle of bells * can feel the emotions of dragons and animals * doesn't really get angry, unless she sees some dragon purposely harming someone; then she's most likely going to tackle them or throw a book...A big book * left taloned * likes slight of claw magic * cursed to never known her true origin, even if someone flat out told her * has a strange connection to cats and owls, and can somehow talk to any species of them R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here |-|Gallery= Peacock ore.jpg wish.gif foam.jpg signs.jpg Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+